This invention relates to a package case for electric appliance and computers, particularly to one light, hollow and protected by air cushion, possible to be piled up one by one to save dimensions for storing and transporting, taking place of a conventional Styrofoam packaging case.
A conventional package case for electric appliance and computers shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, is made of Styrofoam, including several lower cushions 12 and several upper cushions 14 sandwiching a product 13, and then put in a carton 11 to be sealed and then transported or stored.
This kind of package case has been used for many years, and found to have the following disadvantages.
1. Styrofoam is a kind of toxic package material, especially to human bodies when burned, making up a great threat to the environment. PA1 2. Styrofoam lower and upper cushions generally have a thick wall with recessed portions for fitting a product, needing much material and polluting the environment when discarded after use. PA1 3. Large molds are needed to inject the lower cushions and the upper cushions in manufacturing, aside from a large cost for the injecting machine, Styrofoam may produce odor during manufacturing process, affecting health of workers at the site and the neighbors. PA1 4. Styrofoam easily absorbs water, causing negative influence to the products kept therein during a long period of storing and transporting, worsening the accuracy of the products and their service life. PA1 5. Styrofoam may have various density, strength and hardness according to its weight, rather loose and soft to break to fall off when it is made of light weight, and too hard to absorb shocks to cause hurts or damage to products when it is made of heavy weight. PA1 6. After products packaged in the cartons and the cases reach offices where the products are to be used, Styrofoam cases are taken out of the cartons. But they cannot be piled up one by one, taking considerable dimensions so they are disadvantageous to be transported or stored. PA1 7. Four sides of the package case are flat and straight to tightly fit in the inner walls of a carton, with the friction coefficient being very high. So when a Styrofoam package case is placed in a carton for protecting a product, the air under the lower cushions in not easy to flow out, not permitting the bottom cushion easily reach the bottom of the carton. Therefore packaging may take much time, and if the packaging case is hurriedly pressed forcefully, the carton may be pushed by air to break, causing unnecessary troubles. PA1 8. Excessive tightness between the package case and a carton may cause inconvenience of difficulty in taking a product off the packaging case, wasting time. PA1 9. As the upper cushions have flat surfaces, accessories such as, a manual, a transformer, a wire cord, a plug, etc. are inserted randomly in gaps in a product, and chances are that accessories may have to be separately attached or thrown away together with the carton and the package case without knowing what are the accessories.